


Jealousy Knows Thy Name

by Denyce



Category: CW RPS
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-04
Updated: 2010-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 01:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denyce/pseuds/Denyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris gets a bit jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy Knows Thy Name

Moving on autopilot after an overcrowded long flight from Nashville, and even longer ride to the house, Chris grabbed his own bags when they arrived too tried to wait for the cabbie to get 'em from the popped trunk. As tired as he was, he was excited to see Jared; it had only been two weeks, but already it felt longer since the last time they saw each other. Coming up to the door he was greeted by Danneel, who was promptly pushed aside as Harley and Sadie moved in to greet him. Each jumping over the other to gain his attention that nearly knocked him on his ass. He heard Jared's steps coming down the stairs, asking what the commotion was about. Danneel excused herself said something about making him some coffee – which he appreciated, knowing she'd make his preferred brand since he hated that weak-ass-shit coffee Jensen drank – and vanished.

Standing up he turned to see Jared was still standing on the last stair; his head tilted a bemused expression on his face. He could feel the corners of his mouth widen into a ridiculously wide grin. Neither said anything just stood there taking in the sight of the other, grinning like idiots. Finally he moved, grabbing Jared by the shirt and pulling him down that last step and into a kiss. It didn't last long as Danneel popped back in, and maneuvered around them. "Excuse me. Oh and coffee's on." She ran up the stairs, her voice carrying as she did. "Jenny, you almost ready?"

They could hear bits of conversation, then Jensen yelling, _Hi_ down to Chris, a door shutting. Then Danneel came rushing down the stairs, brushing past them saying, "He's still primping. So how was your flight? When did you get in?" Together they followed her back into the kitchen. It was bright against his tired eyes, almost too bright, his eyes squinted then he moved behind the counter, with his back to the windows. "It was long, crowded, but I made it." His hands rubbed at his eyes then over his face, to wake up, ready for that coffee, he muttered, "Three hours ago."

Danneel immediately replied more as a statement rather then a question, "Traffic?"

He only nodded, then replied, "That and I had to wait for a ride."

Even as exhausted as he was, Chris still knew Jared would hotly deny it if he called him on it, but Chris could clearly hear the distinct tinge of disappointment laced with a whiny pout even as Jared declared, "You should have called. I would have picked you up."

Hiding his pleased smirk, Chris moved to sit up on the bar stool, swiveling around to face Jared who immediately moved in-between his legs. Chris's hand reached out and tangled in Jared's hair, pulling him forward and down into a proper kiss this time, instead of the chaste one he had given and received when he arrived at Jared's door.

It was obvious neither wanted to stop, but the sound of the kettle, reminding them they weren't alone, slowly pulled Chris back. Then he licked his own lips, leering at Jared's dazed heated wanton look, noticing he'd make the perfect bodice ripper on a romance novel cover - if he lost the shirt. Instantly he clenched his fist, curbing the itch to do just that.

Instead he leaned back against the counter, his eyes slowly traveling up the long length of Jared's body. He paused over the telltale sign of Jared's obvious arousal. Pleased, he looked up to see Jared eagerly returning his stare, both suddenly impatient for Danneel and Jensen to leave. He was about to yell up to Jenny to get his ass going already when Jared shifted his stance and his shirt pulled back a inch. Enough that Chris spotted it. A small blemish mark, previously hidden from sight until Jared moved. It wasn't that small. Just small enough to hide, but recognizable for what it was: a hickey. One _he_ hadn't placed there.

Jared wasn't exactly hiding it, so it wasn't something Jared was intentionally keeping from him, but it didn't change the twisted flare of jealousy that hit his gut.

Momentarily stunned by the heated intensity of his feelings, Chris just stared at Jared's chest, focusing on the paisley design of the shirt as he tried to regain his composure. Thankfully, though unaware of the situation, Danneel came to his rescue when she announced that the coffee was ready, and asked if he wanted anything in it. Chris shook his head, then mumbled a "No." He swiveled around to face her and took the cup she held out, and offered a muttered, "thanks" quickly taking a sip. She joined the conversation, answering Jared's previous complaint. "If he'd called you, it wouldn't have been a surprise." Moving toward the door, she gave a healthy yell up the stairs. "Jenny, you ready yet?"

Jared stepped in closer, his body nearly hovering over Chris's, and his voice lowered, carrying just for Chris's ears only. "Don't need surprises. Just you." He emphasized his words by pushing his heated body flush up against Chris's back, his hard cock pressing in, aligning against Chris's crack. Immediately Chris responded and pressed back. Jared leaned down and started to nibble on his ear. Hot breath gusted over his ear as Jared's tongue licked over the shell, swiping down and over the lobe before Jared took it into his mouth, suckling like a newborn on a tit. Then he spoke brokenly in panted breaths, "Need you… once they leave want you to fuck me, been too long."

Under Jared's ministrations Chris lost track of time, but his eyes snapped open when heard Jensen coming down the stairs, only to find Danneel pointedly staring at them – _him_, her eyes twinkling with a knowing look. He blinked, then spotted Jensen behind her as he entered already speaking while struggling to put on a pullover sweater, "Yeah, I am, and don't start with the Jenny…" Just as Jensen's head popped through the sweater, he winced playfully glaring at the two of them. "Shit, can't you two wait until we're gone?"

Danneel pressed into Jen's side, her hands pressing over Jensen's chest, smoothing out the sweater. Once she was satisfied, she leaned up to kiss his cheek; turning, her smile widened, beaming in their direction. "You shush, I think they're cute."

Chris frowned, the rough disdain clear in his voice. "_Cute?_"

Unfazed, Danneel nodded and added as she leaned back against Jensen's chest and wrapped his arms around herself, "Oh yeah, but don't worry, you're also hot and sexy." Then as matter of fact as possible, stated, "Even with the grumpy, bug up your ass attitude/disheveled never slept/flew all night look you're carrying. It's a kinda Johnny Deppish look you got going, _very sexy_." She emphasized her meaning further by wiggling her eyebrows.

Chris stared, watching her eyebrows twitching, moving more like a slithering snake rather than the lascivious up and down 'ah huh' look that perhaps she was trying for.

The dazed shock must have shown on both of their faces, because Jensen moved around to see what they were staring at. He audibly winced, seeing what they saw, and stepped back, shaking his head.

At Jensen's reaction, she quickly responded, this time with both eyebrows arched in unison. "What?"

Jensen smirked then seriously deadpanned, "Good thing I love you to death 'cause that? Not a good look baby."

Her eyes narrowed, but before she could say anything else, Jensen moved in and heatedly kissed her.

A moment later Jared asked, "Scale of one to ten?"

Chris mumbled, "Visually, a three, maybe three and half?"

Jensen pulled back, licking his lips. "That was at least a seven, seven and a half for you assholes."

Danneel's tongue came out as she licked her lips, her tone hitched as she picked up what he said, and dreamily asked, "Visually?"

Immediately Jared reacted, relaxing his stance, leaning forward over Chris's shoulder so that from the corner of his eye Chris could see Jared's grin showing teeth wide enough to double indent those dimples he had been gifted with. A second later, Chris closed his eyes surprised he could actually feel Jared's stomach muscles twitch and roll against his back as Jared forcibly held back the full force of his laughter when he answered excitedly, "Oh yeah, score could be affected to either increase, or decrease… on, you know, a grading scale once you add in technique…" he paused then added, "of course this would be after a physical demonstration. You know, so the judges can accurately rate the technique."

When Chris opened his eyes, it was to see Danneel's eyes glaze over, and, although Chris couldn't see it without turning around since Jared had leaned back a bit out of his line of sight, by Jensen's look he guessed Jared was wiggling his brows—correctly.

Jensen's finger pointed, as he kissed Danneel's cheek. "Now that's what it's supposed to look like. And there'll be no demonstrations! We'll take the seven and half score."

"Oh but a demonstration sounds like fun…" Danneel answered eagerly.

Jensen shook his head. "No."

"But I bet we can take turns." Again her face started that snake dance.

For a moment Jensen stopped and watched her face twitch, his eyes wide in disbelief. Then he grabbed her hand, shaking his head as if to clear it. "Baby, you gotta stop that. Now let's get the hell out of here." He pulled her toward the door.

Chris couldn't resist as he called out after them, "Your score stands at a three, Jennygirl."

"You said three and half, and we'll take it. You _douchebags_." They could hear the screen door opening as they walked out, then slam back as it closed behind them, Danneel yelling, "bye!" a second later.

Jared called out after them, "Anytime you want to improve your score, my door's always open."

Before he knew what he was doing, Chris turned around, forcing some space between them as he did. His voice gruff, he demanded, "It is?"

Jared jerked back and stared, startled by the hard edge in Chris's voice. Jared's head slowly inclined, silently questioning then shook his head, instantly dismissing whatever he saw in Chris face. "What? Theoretically, you know in a joking way."

"Joking? Really? You sure you're just _not_ hot for Danneel or Jenny?"

"What?" He watched Jared's eyes widen in surprise.

"You heard me Jared." Standing, forcing Jared to step back slightly, his hand instantly went to Jared's shirt and pushed it aside. "That where you got that mark?"

A stifled, barely contained anger colored Chris words. "Were you going to say anything?" Hands hanging at his side, Chris shook them to keep his fingers loose, purposely avoiding the need to clench and unclench his fists. Not that he had any intention of hitting Jared, at least not like that, but those feelings of jealousy were back. Surging through his system just as strongly as they had earlier if not more so, now that Danneel and Jensen were gone. The fact was someone had had their lips on Jared, had marked him – his Jared, and Jared hadn't said anything.

"I, I…" Chris could easily read Jared's baffled confusion and knew Jared had no hidden agenda or deceit in him. Knowing that should have softened his response, but it didn't ease or pacify the jealousy he felt.

"You what?" He didn't wait for an answer, but leaned back and took a large step until he had the barstool in hand. Quickly, without thinking anything through, he moved around Jared and placed the stool directly between the open doorjamb between the kitchen and the hallway to the stairs and living room. Turning back around, he grabbed Jared by the shirt and pulled at him, ordering him to sit.

Dumbfounded, Jared sat down with his back facing the hallway.

Chris moved, pushing Jared's legs open to stand in-between them. He grabbed a fist full of material, pulling it up so it'd display the mark, and between clenched teeth demanded, "Who?"

Chris licked and rolled his tongue over his lips, watching Jared closely as his eyes darkened and his nostrils flared, easily reading the emotions darting across Jared's face. He didn't chance a glance down but was willing to bet Jared's cock bulge had increased and lengthened. Just as his own arousal rose from his spiked emotions even though it was fueled by jealous anger. Needing to feel Jared, Chris pushed further in-between Jared's legs, pressing in as he demanded again, "Who?"

The excitement on Jared's face was suddenly shadowed by guilt and shades of what, _fear_? Jared's tongue stuck out in obvious contemplation, then he closed his eyes and took a long steady breath, then reopened them. "Genny." Chris blinked, suddenly feeling sucker punched, and he must have given himself away because Jared quickly added, "I mean Genevieve, from the show."

Jerkily Chris nodded, relieved. Not that he was happy that Jared's co-star had marked him, but it was _ahellofalot_ easier than thinking that Jensen, one of his best friends, had marked Jared. Lightly, his fingernail scraped over the mark. He swallowed heavily, dreading asking, but he had to know. "Why, why did you let her mark you?"

Jared opened and closed his mouth; he continued staring like he couldn't believe what he was hearing, looking for something in Chris's face. Whatever he found, Jared nodded, and replied steadily, "It wasn't like that. It was for the scene. I told you about it before, that we were gonna be shooting it - Sam's first time with Ruby. Things… it was a tough scene, intense. We had to just go for it."

A few strands of Chris's hair flounced forward, the only indication that he had moved. His fists gathered more material and clenched. He didn't even realize the shirt was tearing, the remaining buttons popping, until he heard the faint sound as one by one they hit the floor, leaving Jared's chest exposed. Slowly he leaned in, his body pushing up, flush into the vee of Jared's legs. Suddenly his face was mere inches from Jared's. Inching forward, his lips ghosted over Jared's lips. They immediately parted, their heated breath mingling. Finally Chris spoke, his voice cracking, though still edged with gruffness, demanding, "Is… are there any more marks?"

Silently Chris waited for an answer, not tearing his eyes away from Jared's. The depth of sincerely in Jared's eyes showed long before the small nod followed, and even before Jared choked out an emotional, "no."

Relieved, Chris returned the nod, his body easing into Jared's. He could feel Jared's hands closing around him, pulling him in further. His body relaxing, Chris settled into Jared's embrace. He knew he was tired, but this emotional roller coaster, the jealousy he had over Jared had to stop. He honestly didn't know that he'd feel like this, not with Jared, not now. They were supposed to be casual, that's what this was - what it started out as. Friends with benefits, okay a bit more than that, but still casual. Not even exactly exclusive – but now? He literally had a moment where he wanted to physically hurt Jensen, when he misunderstood when Jared had said Genny. Even after Jared immediately corrected his assumption that it wasn't Jensen, in all honesty his thoughts toward Genevieve were no better.

Pulling back, forcing Jared to ease up on his hold, Chris's eyes trailed over Jared's face. Unconsciously Chris bit then licked his lips as his eyes fell on Jared's dried, open lips, waiting acceptingly. Deciding for the moment not to over-analyze things, he made the decision to go with his gut.

Blatantly staring at the mark, leaving Jared in no doubt as to what he was referring to, he said, "That, that really rubs me wrong. I have no…" the word _claim_ sat on the tip of his tongue. Chris swallowed, then continued. "I have no right. We've been nothing more than fuck buddies. Really great fuck buddies - friends." Again his nail scraped raggedly across the mark. Looking up with regret he said, "but I can't do it," his voice lowered, as he firmly declared, "I want more."

Jared's eyes flitted back and forth trying to read Chris's face to decipher the meaning behind his words. Then nervously he asked, "Really?" The tone clear, doubting, questioning if this was a joke, that maybe Chris was bullshitting him.

"No bullshit!"

It only took a second before he was nearly blinded by Jared's massive smile. "Okay, yeah I can live with that."

He snorted, almost choking on his own spit then answered, grinning. "You can, huh?"

Nearly giddy, Jared answered, "Oh yeah."

"You know we're gonna have to talk this through, details, chick shit, but we can get to those details later, 'kay?" Jared nodded his acceptance. "Good, 'cause right now we need to deal with this." In conjunction with his words, Chris ran his hand down Jared's neck until his thumb brushed and settled over the mark. "Now that scene, was it in bed, something like you did with Madison?"

"You mean Emmanuelle? Actually she goes by Emm."

Chris pulled back and half-heartedly glared at Jared, nearly rolling his eyes, before leaning back in. "Hmm, alright fine, whatever." He pulled and peeled back Jared's shirt, rolling it off his shoulders, but leaving the shirt still on. Jared's arms were still encased in their sleeves; by shoving the material down to Jared's elbows, he effectively bound Jared's arms. Blindly he pulled and rolled what he could of the sleeves up from wrist to elbow, cinching it tighter around Jared's biceps. Then used the tail ends of Jared's shirt to tie his arms in place.

"We'll start here first." His breath ghosted over Jared's neck and shoulder, his tongue darting out, tracing wet trails over Jared's pulse point. He heard Jared's breath hitch, simultaneously felt Jared's pulse jump under his tongue. It was nice, but he could do better.

With ease, Chris moved and stepped back and up onto the bottom-rung of the barstool, swinging his leg over, straddling Jared's lap. His tongue lapped over the small mark. His teeth nipped at the skin, pulling tightly then letting go, suckling the area. Lifting his head Chris rained kisses up and around Jared's jaw line. "Tell me, on the bed? Gen's smaller; they make it like she was riding you? She use her nails? I don't see any marks now, but were they there that day?" Each question was followed by a nip where Chris's teeth pulled, biting stronger, harder as he waited for Jared to answer.

Moaning, Jared answered with a halting, "Yes." Chris wanted to laugh; instead he only spared a snort. "Yeah, a yes to what? Everything?"

Jared bobbed his head, whining the words, "Oh fuck, _please_."

Chris responded, pressing down against the bonds that held Jared's arms in place behind him. Without stopping, his mouth firmly latched on over the original mark, Chris continued suckling hard on the skin. Stopping every few minutes to see his progression until he couldn't see the smaller blemish - only _his_ mark.

Under him Chris felt their bodies shift. His legs hitched up and around Jared's waist, his hands reached out and gripped the doorjamb.

Jared started squirming, their bodies weaving as the stool skewed beneath them. Chris pulled away, glancing down. Breathless, he noticed Jared's feet were firmly planted on the floor, wedged and anchored between the doorjamb and the stool's legs.

With only the strength of his legs, and using his hips, Jared awkwardly started to rock his body to the side. Hips moving in minute pulses sliding up trying to find friction against Chris's hard cock. Chris quickly obliged, hooking his feet in place around Jared's waist. His legs wound tighter around Jared, his hands clenched hard, holding tightly to the doorframe. His hips lifted then shifted, lining their cocks together before thrusting up against Jared and slamming down.

Under them the stool rocked, barely holding together taking their abuse as they started to dry fuck each other. Chris reattached his mouth and continued sucking, pulling on Jared's skin. Breathing through his nose, pulling hard on Jared's skin painfully. Enough that his cheeks hollowed, his sucking elevated to volcanic portions, to ensure Kripke's make-up artist would be covering his mark for weeks.

Their movements became more frantic, spiraling out of control. The stool legs banged louder, faster, clacking against the floor from their bodies' constant grinding motion. Jared echoed his pleasure, pleading, begging for more; a continuous string of nonsense followed by guttural moans and cursing to be fucked. Chris didn't stop, only held on, pressing down hard, sucking hard enough that he felt a steady string of dribble escape, his own need demanding he come. Chris squeezed his thighs, pushing their bodies even closer, pressing up, rubbing, meeting Jared thrust for thrust. The friction built to a frenzy, as he rubbed himself raw, needing to come, and with one last bite, Chris lovingly swiped his tongue over the now large, dark purplish mark that he'd created. He lifted his head meeting Jared's eyes. His body continued the hard, moving, grinding against Jared's though his words slowed, needing Jared to hear him. "Only my marks…"

It hung out there, a questionable demand, but he didn't have to wait as Jared leaned forward and captured Chris's mouth, forcing Chris to swallow Jared's, "Yes!" Jared's body shook, quivering under Chris's, as he came.

Chris barely had time to enjoy it as his own body erupted, leaving him trembling. Finally slowing his frenzied tempo, his breath hot against Jared's neck, he huskily whispered his desire. "Only yours…."

Slowly, his hands unclasped from the frame to travel up and down Jared's arms, caressing, bringing circulation back, then deft fingers swiftly moved untying and ripping away the remnants of Jared's shirt.

"You're buying me a new one, right?"

A muttered, "Tsk…" had Chris rolling his eyes, his voice hoarse. "Not paisley."

Once free, Jared's arms came around and encircled Chris; his palms spread out over Chris's back, grabbing the bottom edge of Chris's shirt and tugged, shoving it up. "Too many clothes."

Chris grinned and raised his arms. "Shower?"

"Yeah, then bed." Gripping the frame again, Chris swung up and off, pulling Jared with him. As Jared stood, Chris tugged, leading Jared toward the stairs.

A moment later they heard a crash, turning simultaneously to see the stool had fallen. Two legs were splintered, one leg a full break. It lay collapsed in a broken pile on the floor. Each turned to the other, and then back to the stool, and Jared burst out laughing. Chris just shook his head. "You're cleaning that up… later." His hand laced with Jared's as he started tugging him back toward the stairs.

Fin~~


End file.
